


In Darkness, I Find You

by Marauderslove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderslove/pseuds/Marauderslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches Sam sleep and then they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness, I Find You

They had just finished a hunt, an angry spirit up in Texas that was haunting the fair grounds, not really scary but still. It was easy but Sam and Dean decided to rest up before heading back to Lebannon. 

The A/C in the motel was broken, so the Dallas heat hit them hard and made the air stuffy and thick. Which made Sam irrtable and, consequently, go to bed before Dean. 

Sam was sleeping in his boxers and had no covers on the bed. Dean was sure that his presence on the small bed would only worsen the uncomfortable heat. And maybe his brother's mood tomorrow morning, depending on how he slept.  
It was okay though, he was enjoying watching his brother sleep; as creepy as that sounded. 

His brothers tan skin was shiny with sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead, either from his shower earlier or the heat, Dean wasn't sure.  
Sam's mouth was parted and Dean winced in sympathy for the throat ache he would have tomorrow because of it.

His brother's arm was thrown over his stomach and would twitch every few seconds, making his muscels flex and ripple.  
The stark blackness of his briefs on his tan legs made then look even longer. Which, considering he was 6'4", was an impressive feet. 

It wasn't until Sam let out a moan and threw his arm out to Dean's side of the bed, eyebrows furrowing when he didn't find his brother, that Dean got up from his position at the table. He made his way to his side of the bed and laid down next to Sam. 

Immediatly, Sam turned and snuggled up to him. Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and turned off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness. 

"L've you." Sam slurred out and pressed a sloppy kiss to the shoulder that was under his head. 

Dean smiled into his brother's hair, "Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
